


Anything For You, My Dear Friend

by queerahkiin



Series: then you walked in and my heart went boom [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena gets her way with Kara ayyy, Smut, mild smut still but it counts right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: the morning after Say No To This. Kara calls Mon-El to break up with him and Lena helps out in her own special way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i wasn't expecting to write a part two lmao but here it is. thank you so much for exploding Say No To This. such a confidence boost yanno? 
> 
> decided to put this in a series since i'm really feeling this whole set up with Kara and Lena, also Hamilton quote because fight me.
> 
> anywho~ 
> 
> edited by me, as usual

When Kara awoke the next morning, she thought it was all a dream. She thought that she finally crashed after the constant lack of sleep and everything was an amazing dream. 

She moves her legs around under the blanket, rolling her wrists out to crack them as she fully woke. 

She doesn’t open her eyes yet, taking in how peaceful her apartment is when she’s alone in the morning. Even after a dream as detailed and amazing as that, she felt just a smidge disappointed that it weren’t real.

She continued to think that until Lena Luthor shifted her head down lower on her chest.

“Rao, it  _ was _ real,” Kara mumbles, flabbergasted.

She sits up, delicately moving Lena’s head onto her pillow as the woman moans at the transition. Her face scrunches, still asleep, as she adjusts to the comfort of the plush pillow. 

Kara lets the breath out that she held in, smiling at the gorgeous being in her bed. Lena kicks the blanket off of her, laying flat on the bed, exposing herself to the morning air. Kara’s heart nearly skips a beat, her eyes immediately locking onto Lena’s bare legs. 

She blushes, remembering how she obliterated the woman’s jeans the night before. She presses her lips to a thin line, feeling embarrassed by her actions. 

“Kara,” Lena groans, voice gravelly from sleep, “Shit- Kara.”

She lifts her hips into the air, spreading her legs in the process. “Please, Kara.”

Kara tugs her bottom lip into her mouth, conflicted to either continue watching the woman beside her as she reacts to her evident sex dream or start on breakfast. 

As if on cue, her stomach growls. 

She sighs, standing from the bed, setting out to surprise Lena with breakfast in bed. She deserves it after all, taking a Kryptonian sexually was an experience for humans. Kal-El was so scared the first time he and Lois had sex, asking Kara every question possible. Of course she didn’t have the answers, but she entertained him enough. 

As she passes her bedroom mirror, she notices her naked figure and shrugs. Not like she had much to hide from Lena, other than her Supergirl appearance. Funny enough that she was more comfortable with Lena Luthor seeing her naked opposed to knowing she’s Supergirl.

That was a problem for another day, though.

With her superspeed, Kara whipped up a full breakfast with everything she could. Waffles straight from the freezer, eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee, everything. She spared nothing for the probably extremely sore human in the other room. 

She emptied the half drained beers from the night before, rinsing them out with water and throwing them in her recycling bin. She puts the remaining beers in the fridge, why waste good stuff? 

She grabs a tray from a cabinet, arranging the breakfast and beverages, and grabs silverware. She looks over everything, thinking what Lena might possibly want. Snagging a ice pack from the freezer, she wraps it in a kitchen towel, and places it as well on the tray. 

Nodding, she pads back to the bedroom to the still slumbering woman. She sets the tray on the bedside table, making sure nothing would knock over in the process, and sits on the edge of the bed. 

Lena smiles as she wakes, extending her arms over her head as she turns to face Kara. 

Her eyes open a crack, smiling even more as she notices the naked Danvers in front of her. 

“Well this is already a good morning,” she says, opening her eyes fully, “and you brought me breakfast. You are perfect.”

Kara laughs, “I think you said that last night.”

“And this morning, but that was in my dream.”

Kara grabs the tray off the table. “I heard some of it when I got up to make breakfast.”

She pulls the tray over, placing it in between her and Lena. She wants to poke at the comment, but doesn’t. Lena grabs the coffee immediately, holding the mug to her mouth. She inhales the aroma, the warmth of the drink spreading over her just as Kara did only hours ago. 

Taking a sip of the coffee, the eyes the ice pack and arcs a brow in question.

“I kinda went a little hard on you, thought you’d appreciate it.”

Lena goes to protesting, sitting up entirely on the bed. She winces, realising that Kara was right. “Think of it as something for me to remember.”

Kara smirks, grabbing a fork and taking a piece of the scrambled eggs into her mouth. Lena hums, opening her mouth for some as well. Kara feeds the eggs to her, laughing all the while. 

“Royally fucked and fed, you’re the full package, Kara.”

She waves Lena off, handing the woman the fork in the process. Lena shrugs, continuing to eat the amazing breakfast Kara made for her. 

“You have to promise to be quiet for a bit,” Kara says, “I have to break it off with Mike, like I said I would.”

Lena chuckles, feigning innocence as she lifts a piece of bacon to her mouth and takes a bite out of it.

“I’ll be right here, though,” Kara points to the chair on the other side of the room, “just please don’t make faces. I have to let him down gently, you making me laugh won’t help.”

Kara snags her phone from her side of the bed, scrolling through her contacts and hitting Winn’s number. She stands from the bed as Winn answers. 

“Hey Kara,” Lena nearly gags at how cheery he is, “what’s up?”

“Hey Winn,” Kara drags out, picking her tone carefully, “can you put Mike on? I need to talk to him.”

Lena stifles her laughter, why was Mike living with Winn? That sounded like a recipe for disaster. Kara’s soon to be ex boyfriend with the guy that’s been pining over Kara for essentially ever. 

Kara whips her head around, holding a finger to her lips to silence the woman. Lena raises her hands in defense, still laughing. 

“Greetings, Mike of the Interns speaking,” Mike’s voice is even irritating over the phone, how did Kara even start with this guy? 

Kara wants to hang up, ignore her current responsibility and crawl back into bed with the dark haired beauty chowing down in her bed, but she bucks herself up instead.

“We need to talk.”

Mike whispers to someone, Winn probably but Lena couldn’t tell, “What about?”

“We aren’t working, dude,” Kara states, walking over to the chair and sitting down with her legs crossed, “this just isn’t what I can do.”

Lena hears Winn shout through the phone, and Kara frowns.

“Winn, stay out of this,” Kara groans, pinching the bridge of her nose, “let Mon- Mike and I talk.”

Lena, intent to hear the full reaction, slides the breakfast away from her and slips out of the bed. She pulls her shirt off without a second thought, approaching the chair Kara’s sat in.

“No,” Kara warns, primarily to Lena as she can’t focus on the call due to a nude Lena in front of her, “I can’t.”

Lena eyes her as a predator would it’s prey, dropping to her knees before Kara. 

“Mike, don’t,” she warns, eyes widening at the sight, “just make this easy for me, for once.”

Lena taps on Kara’s shin, asking for her to uncross them. Kara, without thinking, does so but keeps her legs closed. She glares at the woman, attempting to stop her non vocally. 

“I can’t have you complaining when I choose work over you,” Kara can barely keep her mind on the task at hand, “you know how passionate I am about CatCo.”

Lena hears Mike grunt and start on an onslaught of bullshittery. She rolls her eyes, wrapping her hand around Kara’s knee to pull her legs apart. 

Fully capable of keeping her legs together as if they were steel doors, Kara gives Lena a slight opening. Her knees come apart by an inch, just enough to make Lena happy. 

“No, you don’t get to pull that,” Kara says, watching as Lena’s hands slide up, past her knees, and onto her thighs, “you’re the one that hasn’t been trying.”

Lena grins to herself, pressing Kara’s shins into her chest as she leans closer to the girl. Kara nearly shatters her phone in her grasp, feeling Lena’s hands slip between her legs. Rao help her. 

“M-Mike,” Kara stutters, her free hand grabbing Lena’s wrist to stop her, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Kara can’t help her eyes falling to Lena’s as she feels helpless, dropping her grip on Lena, allowing her to continue. 

Lena pulls Kara’s legs apart entirely, spreading them so she can sit comfortably between them. She presses Kara, hand to her chest, making her sit back in the chair and enjoy herself. 

Dragging her hand back down the length of Kara’s torso, she traces the indents of Kara’s abs. Kara flexes them at the touch, letting the smallest whimper escape as her eyes follow Lena’s hand down her body. 

“Nothing,” Kara squeaks, “it’s nothing.”

Lena licks her lips as her hand stops just above Kara’s pubic bone. She wants to pray to god for how wonderful this all is. To be fair, her mother did say she should thank god before she eats. 

She snickers to herself, wholeheartedly thinking of doing so until Kara tangles her fingers in her hair. 

Getting the hint, Lena presses a kiss into the neatly trimmed blonde strip of hair. Kara swallows the groan, barely able to keep the phone up to her ear. 

Feeling Lena’s tongue swipe at her, she nearly passed out. She tightens the grip on Lena’s hair as the woman spreads her lips, giving herself complete access to Kara’s core. 

She drags her tongue from entrance to clit slowly, Kara’s jaw dropping in a silent scream. Lena smirks into Kara’s flesh, licking back down to Kara’s opening. 

She dips her tongue inside, her nose pressing into her clit. Kara wraps her legs around Lena’s shoulders, trapping her. 

“Shit,” Kara whispers, losing herself for a second then realising, “I told you this isn’t working out, Mike. Just accept it as is.”

For a split second, Lena feels bad for Mike. His girlfriend is being eaten out while he’s in the process of salvaging his relationship. The second ends, not giving the man any more thought as she slides her tongue out of Kara and back to her clit. 

“Lena-,” Kara clenches her jaw, fighting the need to moan louder.

Mike questions why Kara says Lena’s name, little does the poor man know. She sucks Kara’s clit into her mouth, tongue flicking back and forth over the hardened nub. 

“Sh-she’s here,” Kara forces out, “he-helping me wi-with work.”

Mike continues his questioning, clearly upset that she has time for Lena Luthor and not him. She chuckles, the vibration adding a bonus stimulating factor to Kara’s clit. 

She jerks, squeezing her legs around Lena. “I’m-”

Lena pulls Kara closer to her face, wrapping her arms under Kara’s thighs and holding onto her hips. Completely sunk into the chair, Kara pulls the phone away from her face as she pants as quietly as she possibly can.

Lena picks up various words Mike says, but pays them no mind as she stops her attack on Kara’s bundle of nerves and slips her tongue back inside. 

A moan rips through Kara’s throat, deep in tone. She can’t even find herself to care at this point. 

“Kara?!” Mike sounds frantic, maybe he’s putting it all together now.

Lena thrusts her tongue in and out of Kara, hoping to match the same pace Kara had on her the night before. 

She, herself, groans into Kara. She’s as sweet as she thought she’d be. She never thought something could be as addictive as Kara. Never would she be drunk on any alcohol again when she has Kara fucking Danvers instead. 

Kara tightens around Lena’s tongue, her breathing starting to pick up speed as her eyes squeeze shut. Lena doesn’t stop, determined to make the girl orgasm before Mike connects all the dots and hangs up. 

“Fuck-,” never has a word sound so erotic before, “Lena- I’m-”

Mike shouts, something neither of them can hear. Kara’s pulse pounds in her ears as Lena eats her like she’s the last thing she’ll ever have. 

Lena bumps her nose into Kara’s clit, applying needed pressure as Kara comes apart in Lena’s mouth. 

“Yes-! Lena-!”

Kara drops the phone onto her chest, gripping the chair hard enough to splinter the arm rest’s wood. She grinds her hips into Lena as she laps at her, riding her face and tongue. 

“You can’t be serious right now!” 

As Kara gently falls back to reality, Lena lifts Kara’s phone off her body. She presses a kiss to Kara’s core, holding the phone up to her own ear.

“You heard the lady, Mike,” Lena husks, wiping Kara’s juices from her bottom lip with her thumb, “she’s better off in my hands.”

She hangs up, placing the phone on the floor beside her. Kara pulls her hand from Lena’s hair, smoothing it as she relaxes. 

Proud of herself, Lena sets her head on Kara’s thigh as Kara pets her hair. Kara can’t help but laugh at the whole situation. Twenty four hours ago she was in an annoying relationship, dreading the mountain of work she’d have to tackle. Now she’s single, with the CEO of LCorp between her legs. 

What a weird life she has. 

“Well,” Kara shakes her head, giggling, “I’m single now.”

Lena raises her hand, caressing Kara’s cheek, “For a moment.”

“Oh?” 

Lena nods, “That moment has passed, you’re mine now.”

Kara drops her hand from Lena’s hair, “Is that so?”

Lena nods again, lifting her head from Kara’s thigh. She presses a soft kiss into Kara’s inner thigh before sinking her teeth into the tender flesh. Kara whimpers, balling her fists at the sudden action. She sucks onto the skin and holds it in her mouth momentarily.

Pulling away, she kisses the quickly bruising spot, “See?”

Kara cranes her neck, looking at the mark Lena left. 

“I do see,” she chuckles, “I am now Lena Luthor’s.”

“You’re damn straight.”

Kara releases Lena from her leg vice grip, relaxing them on either side of the woman.

“I wouldn’t say that, but I’m yours.”

Lena vocalises her displeasure for the joke, but laughs all the while. 

“What do you say we call in sick to our jobs and stay in bed all day? You did just go through a horrible breakup. I’m being a good friend and comforting you through it.”

Winking at the woman, Kara agrees. “Feel free to comfort me all day, if you want to.”

Lena slips her index finger into Kara with ease. Before Kara can react, she pulls her finger back out and into her mouth. Kara moans, watching Lena Luthor clean her finger of her juices.

“I would gladly do so,” Lena’s finger pops out of her mouth, “anything for you, my dear friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> and if any of you are picking up Mass Effect: Andromeda today, see you in the stars <3


End file.
